A New Dragon Rises
by Kody117
Summary: When the Targaryens conquered Westeros, it sparked the greatest dynasty. Nearly three centuries have passed and a new dragon has arrived. Exiled from their homeland, the three headed dragon will face off against the might of the Dovahkiin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Resistance is Futile, We are the Aldmeri Dominion!

The freezing winds of High Hrothgar bit into the scaly flesh of Jod Anvil-Hand as though he was being attacked by a pack of ice wraiths. Though born as Stand in Shallows he changed his name when a Nordic couple adopted Jod. Alvide and Volk, they raised him as their own and gave him an education. Reading, writing, basic math, and of course smithing. It was his father who taught him how to create his first iron dagger at the forge behind the house. Even when those who were once called friends began to shun the family, they still loved Jod dearly. Over the years Alvide gave birth to two boys and a girl Jod swore to protect his sibling, to be a brother they could be proud off. The sound of marching boots and the hissing of lightning grew louder as Jod was brought back to reality.

 _'So much for that promise; Mama and Papa murdered by assassins, Erik killed during the second battle of Whiterun, Frofnir scarred by Thalmor fire mages, and Evette having to become a healer, watching men's limbs needed to be sawn off, coughing blood after being hit by poisoned arrows b... by other Argonians'.  
_ "Fus Roh Dah!"  
The screams of Altmer mages died down as the avalanche swept them off the mountain despite the raging inferno of fire spells melting the snow and ice.

Still no matter what Jod did, they still marched to kill the Dragonborn and the Graybeards. After the assassination of Emperor Titus Mede the second, Skyrim and Cyrodiil grew weak making an easy target for an invasion by the Aldmeri Dominion. A coalition of Altmer, Bosmer, Khajiit, and Argonians began a devastating war which the empire could not win. Cyrodiil fell in a just a few months, corruption and greed of a single council member, and the insanity of what is left of the Dark Brotherhood was responsible for the death of an empire. They then set their sights towards the Nords of Skyrim. An army that could not be defeated, there only hope was to flee, to run away from the only place that they called home. The Nords stubbornly refused, they were to never leave their home at any costs. Their stubborn pride was shattered when both Whiterun and Markarth was reduced to rubble. In under a week, there only hope was to escape by boat from the harbors of Solitude or Windhelm.

It was due to the brave actions of Jarl Balgruuf and Jarl Igmund, who escaped the destruction of their cities. These heroes felt it was their duty to protect the fleeing civilians, like the ones they couldn't save from Whiterun and Markarth. It was Jarl Balgruuf who defended Solitude from the best fighters that the Argonians and Khajiits could muster. It was here where Balgruuf fought with what was left of the veterans of the Legion, where they fortified the path leading to solitude. Archers among the cliffs and trees firing arrows that cast shadows over their enemies that looked akin to a dragon's shadow. Though only numbering a little over 2000, they managed to kill three times their numbers, allowing for the boats to leave Skyrim.

Over in Windhelm Igmund and his men fought against the Altmer mages and the Bosmer archers. When it seemed as all was lost an unexpected ally came to their aid. The Forsworn berserkers and mages came for revenge. The Altmer enjoyed torturing the savage people for their own amusement. This would be their undoing as they were suddenly faced with enemies whose hate was greater than the petty rivalry with Markarth, as the enemy soldiers were assaulted on both sides. It seemed as though they could pull it off, until the Dremora Lords began their assault, conjured by skillful mages and necromancers hiding in the forest. The alliance between the Forsworn and the Jarl of Markarth didn't even last a day, cut down like livestock. However they too held the line for the ships to leave safely, as well as killing scores of elven mages and archers. The two leaders would live amongst the songs as heros who saved what was left of the people of Skyrim.

All of Tamriel was no longer safe for the survivors of Skyrim. The hunger and greed to conquer and dominate all of Tamriel was as though the Aldmeri Dominion were followers Molag Bal. It was Jod's idea to sail North-East into the unknown. Any other man would have been killed to suggest such a stupid plan. Sail into the great unknown. Where sea serpents lay in wait for lone ships. Were starvation and dehydration can kill even the heartiest of men. However this was the Dovahkiin who suggested this plan of action, the slayer of Alduin, Harkon, and Miraak. The three greatest threats to plague Skyrim, and it was Jod who vanquished these vile monsters, with the help of a sell swords, housecarls, and the many friends he made along the way of his quest to guard Skyrim. However even he could not stop an army which numbered over one hundred thousand.

A natural born leader, when the emperor was assassinated it Jod who began the funding of building ships. Ships for transporting people, livestock, gold, ores, potions and their ingredients found only in Skyrim. An armory ship filled with his personal collection of weapons and armor. By the nine there were even a ship large enough to house the last remaining group of giants and mammoths. Ships armed with catapults, ballistas, and explosive crossbows stolen from Dwemer ruins that could punch holes through ships causing them to sink in minutes. This grand project could have never been funded if not for Jod's wealth he accumulated as an adventurer, a companion, a thief, an assassin, and a master blacksmith. Wearing his finest set of armor he created, a full set of dragon scale armor, all pieces enchanted with resist fire and increasing one handed attacks. This helped tremendously as Jod wielded an ebony sword that his father made for him when he transitioned from boy to man. Spell breaker defending him from even the mightiest of destruction spells that the Altmer mages cast upon him. The Nightingale bow holstered at his back, his quiver empty of his usual assortment of dwarven, elven, and glass arrows. The corpses riddled with arrows could be seen down the mountain trail. And yet they still advanced.

"Masters we need to leave, now". Jod screamed to the Greybeards as he began to charge a fireball in his claws.

"We're coming Dovahkiin, we have gathered our supplies." Master Arngeir responded with a booming voice.

"Odahviing! Paarthurnax! Durnehviir!" Two bellowing roars could be heard overhead while a groaning rumble announced the arrival of a vortex.

"Forward men! For the glory of the Thalmor! Let us kill this traitor!" screamed Captain Falcar as they charged up the snowy hill. For hours the blasted reptile held back the Thalmors mages and archers. No swordsman would dare attack him head on, his reputation of a true warrior frightened even the most zealous Thalmor agents. However with a thousand of the strongest mages they could surely overwhelm the stupid lizard, but first they had to get over the hill. As they reached the crest of the hill the screams of intimidation turned into screams of pain and death.

"YOL TOOR SHUL"! Durnehviir and Odahviing roared in unison

Hundreds of altmer men and women burnt alive before they could retaliate with ice and lightning spells while others summoned wards to protect themselves. Paarthurnax came besides the heavy snow bank and brought the mountain to life.

"FUS ROH DAH"

An avalanche raced towards the thalmor as though it was a river breaking through a dam as the elite soldiers were crushed to death or fell to their demise over the cliffs. As the rumbling faltered the mountain fell silent, only the blizzard and the flapping of wings broke the silence. The three dragons flew using the clouds as cover as they flew north. Paarthurnax carrying his students, the Greybeards on his back. While Odahviing carrying Jod on his back, and Durnehviir attacking Thalmor patrols along the way. Jod couldn't help but to weep silently as they flew over the ruins of Whiterun, knowing that despite his best effort so many of his friends perished. Carlotta and Mila were trapped in their house as a stray fireball ignited the straw; turning their home into a raging inferno. Aela the Huntress was impaled by multiple ice spikes as she was flanked from behind. Arcadia was hit by a stray arrow from a Bosmer marksman, and for all her potions she could not cure the deadly concoction the Argonians shared amongst their allies. Heimskr was burnt to death at a stake in the town center by Thalmor agents as punishment for his preaching of Talos in public.

"Was I wrong Odahviing, to convince the others to leave Skyrim forever. To ignore the calls of help from Cyrodiil, and instead to prepare to leave our home forever. To abandon the Empire and the Legion in their time of need.".

"You did what had to be done Dovahkiin, The joors of the Empire could not win against the Fahliil, the elves. You did what was needed for the survival of Skyrim. The Dov would not have follow you, not until you have defeated them all in combat. Our hokoron, our enemies were stronger and united more than we could have thought off, we can only move on. Start a new wherever we may find ourselves in."

"I see you have been listening to Paarthurnax my fahdon, my friend" Jod said.

Odahviing grumbled in agreement as he began to scan the horizon as they passed Dawnstar, looking for the refugee fleet. The fleet should have met in the harbor to pick up any survivors left who could not reach Solitude or Windhelm, and then proceed to head North-East. Yet this damned fog visibility was near zero, and as tempting as it was to clear the skies with their shouts, they couldn't risk alerting any Thalmor patrol ships looking for the fleet. Still, there were ways to get around that problem.

"Laas Yah Nir" whispered Jod as he scanned the horizon for a any signs of the fleet. He whispered this "shout" for over an hour before he saw the first signs of life. A wall of red 10 knots ahead, they were making great speed to be this far out. A roar from Parthunaux alerted the fleet to their arrival as the two largest ships lit braziers on platforms large enough for the dragons to rest for the long voyage to come. Still Jod couldn't help but have some fun.

"Feim Zii Gron" Jod shouted as he jumped of the back of Odahviing and landed on the deck of Jarl Elisif's ship, and proceeded to walk up to her cabin with a sack over his shoulder. Ignoring the guards warning of his shouting scaring everyone and watch the magic, he walked in and smiled as he saw Elisif sitting on her desk as she was going over the reports of the fleet. Though others may have thought of her as a mere puppet for the Empire, they were so wrong. Elisif had always made sure that her people were safe, that her city was well off, and that no child should ever go hungry in her city. A sentiment Jod could agree on, he remembered his childhood cleaning the ships in the harbors of Windhelm before meeting his new family. Being able to breathe underwater at least made the task easier to complete.

"Oh, Jod, I'm sorry i didn't hear your arrival. Please take a seat." Jod took a seat and began to answer all her questions. Were there any survivors left, how many soldiers did the Aldmeri Dominion's bring to Skyrim. Jod answered them all, and dropped the sack in front of her and with a sad smile replied, " I did it Jarl Elisif, I retrieved what i could from the High Hrothgar."

"You mean… these are… the"-

"Yes, the Elder Scrolls and the many books that the Grey Beards manage to save from the sacking of the monastery. I killed hundreds of those Thalmor Agents, but they would not surrender, they were like the unrelenting waves of the ocean, stepping over corpses of their fellow soldiers they marched to their demise." Jod replied as he attempted to block out the wails of despair of the elves he slaughtered atop the mountain. The dragon souls within him yearned for more death, more destruction. It was always a constant struggle between the two sides. Man vs Dragon; one side lands on greatness, the other insanity matched with a power of a Daedric Prince.

"You did good Jod, I'm sure Urag gro-Shub will enjoy these and more importantly to keep them safe. I would hate for another to go blind reading these scrolls of power. That will be all for today, go to your ship, I'm sure Ysolda is waiting for you." Ysolda replied kindly, thankful that Skyrim's greatest hero managed to make it back to them.

"Thank you my Jarl, with your leave". Jod replied as he bowed his head and left the ship, gulping down a potion of water walking as he sprinted to his ship, the Vith Ah. The Serpent Hunter, was a massive battleship. Like Jod this war ship was armed to the teeth, two catapults, four rotating Dwemer ballista, and smaller ballistas bolted down on the rails surrounding the ship. There were sliding slots throughout the ship's cabin, living and storage quarters that could slide open and unleash a volley of arrows or magic. Four decks and three masts made this ship look like a swimming castle. A battering ram shaped as a dragon's head, built of Ebony ore was placed on the lower deck ready to sink any ship any size. The ship was reinforced with slabs made of a mixture of Malachite, Quick Silver, and Moonstone wedged in between the hull of the ship. A perfect defense against enemy ships ramming into it. The Vith Ah is no mere ship, it's a predator. It was ready to prove itself from any Thalmor ship, pirates, or anyone else who dared to threaten the fleeing survivors of Skyrim. Jod gave reassuring praises to the men and women who worked on the ship. From the archers and soldiers, to the cooks and sailors. All members of the crew looked toward Jod as a beacon of hope.

' _If any one deserves praise it would have to be Captain Lonely Gale. Without him we would be dead in the water. Thanks to his friends and former associates from the East Empire Company that we managed to find enough sailors and captains to make the fleet some what seaworthy. Even with a lack of seasoned sailors, it should be enough to reach land that has not yet been tainted by the Aldmeri Dominion. And every working man and woman shall do their part to ensure the fleet makes it to safety. Put aside our petty differences, Grey-Mane or Battle-Born. Stormcloak or Imperial. Man or Elf. We all need to work together or else we will not survive. This the largest fleet in all of recorded history, 100 passenger ships, three hundred cargo ships, 50 fishing ships, and one hundred and fifty war ships. And instead of fighting we are fleeing from our home as fast as the wind takes us.'_ Jod thought to himself as he tried to plan for their next step, but the battle earlier drained him and he was bound to make idiotic mistakes if he tried to make a plan with no rest.

Jod entered his cabin as he took in his living quarters three beds, a huge table in a separate room for meetings with the other leaders of the fleet. A bookcase full of tomes, scrolls, potions, and ingredients. A dresser full of clothing for any occasion.

"Are you alright my love". Jod smiled as he looked to his bed as he saw his beautiful wife Ysolda. Jod was still wondering how he was so lucky to be with a beautiful woman such as Ysolda. What was it that made the impossible into his life. Was it the the time he snuck into a giants camp to steal a mammoth tusk. Was it the time that he rescued her from a bloodthirsty group of vampires,as he slaughtered them all before the companions were even alerted of what happened. Either way Jod knew that he was lucky to find her. She didn't care that he had scales and claws.

"I'm tired Ysolda, any longer on that mountain and we would have been overwhelmed and dead. It was a close call", Jod replied as he removed his armor and slipped into his night clothes. " How about you and the children, you didn't encounter enemy ships"?

"No, my love just foggy skies and rough waves. Other than that there was no troubles for us. The children tried to stay up for your arrival but they fell asleep a few hours ago. I don't know how with the boat being moved by these waves. I'll get use to it though, I have to knowing that it will be several months at least until find a new home. A place where we can raise our children, a place where you can forge armor that will be worn by the next heroes of Skyrim. Everyone will follow you, you are the Dragonborn of legend, Slayer of Alduin. " Ysolda replied reassuringly as she cuddled next to Jod, her eyes grew heavy as sleep managed to takeover her.

Jod chuckled as his cabin began to get blurry. ' _Might as well enjoy what sleep I get, with my luck it's going to be non stop meetings tomorrow with the remaining Jarls, fleet commanders and what's left of the legion'_. And before he knew it the darkness that used to scare him as a child now welcomed him with open arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Know what are we supposed to do?

The fleet awoke to calm ocean as they continued their voyage to find a new home. This relative peaceful silence was broken to Jod's dismay as he felt two boulders crash into him.

"Papa, Mama"! Screamed his two adoptive children as they swarmed Ysolda and himself with hugs and kisses. Ysolda smiled warmly as she embraced the two, while Jod began to sink deeper into his bed.

"Sissel, Samuel, shouldn't you be in bed still". Jod replied wearily as his back and arms creaked in protest as his kids attempted to yank him off bed. The battle from yesterday had drain him, facing off against an entire battalion of Thalmor mages. However his job as a leader did not include benefits as to having a good night's sleep. He was in charge of the fleet, keeping the other leaders from pulling out swords while discussing their next move. And off course there was still the matter of having the blood of the beast coursing through his veins. It was both a curse and and a blessing. The power and strength received makes him nearly invincible able to kill any man, elf, or beast. On one occasion he even managed to fight off two dragons and still prevailed against all odds. On the other hand he would be forced to put up with Hircine's sick pleasure in seeing him hunted for all eternity when he finally died, and he would never be with his friends and family in sovngarde. Jod grumbled as he got of bed and changed into his armor.

Though Ysolda insisted for him to have furs and clothes fit for a Jarl, Jod felt more comfortable wearing his armor. He could never be too sure when assassins could sneak in and try to kill him or one of other leaders of the fleet. Jod knew that he must always be on alert, constant vigilance. Fore he once was a member of the Dark Brotherhood. Though his parents taught him to defend himself and others by the way of the sword, they always reminded him that killing for no other reason was dishonorable. It was one of the few rules that he broke to them. All he wanted was to get rid of Grella the kind, that cruel witch who tortured kids for her own amusement. Next thing he knew he woke up in some shack with a blonde assassin who gave him a test. A life stolen from her needed a life given to her.

Jod was finding himself targeting Stormcloak soldiers, captains, vampires, slavers and psychotic bandits by grieving parents who lost their sons and daughters due to their demented minds. It was not until the chance to kill an emperor that Jod wanted out. There was no way he was going through with throwing the Empire into disarray, not with Alduin bringing chaos and the Thalmor rise in power. Things got heated as he told the Brotherhood that he was leaving. Arguing for hours before he shouted in anger that he was leaving and left in a rage. Any foolish bandit who dared tried to rob him found himself with no head. All seemed well until Jod visited his parents a fortnight later.

The forge which was always lit up as a beacon beckoning Jod to come home was dead. The flames extinguish, Jod panicked and sprinted down the hill as he jumped through the broken window. And found himself face to face with his mother with a dagger in her eye. Jod choked back a sob as he scrambled to his feet and turned to find his father's hanging body, cut marks lacing his body like a Saber Cat pelt. And in the middle on both of their chests were handprints in black ink. The Dragon souls in his body roared for vengeance. There chants and encouragements were the war drums to herald the arrival of the Dovahkiin, as he rode to Falkreath. He snuck into the 'Sanctuary' as he crept into the main cavern.

 **Flash Back**

"Im telling you Astrid, we need to leave this instant. You don't know Jod like I do." Festus said with a hint of fear.

"And I'm telling you that I do not take betrayal lightly Festus. If he's not with us he's against us. If this doesn't work… well he does have younger brothers and sisters". Astrid responded nonchalantly.

"Have you gone mad? He is the dragonborn. The slayer of Alduin, and you and Babbete decided to kill his parents, you have brought the destruction of our sanctuary due to your actions". Festus retorted in shock and anger.

"Come now Festus, we are deadliest killers in all of Skyrim. Even the dragonborn would not dare to attack us, he's stubborn, not foolish". Babette said confidently, being nearly three centuries old, and no man in known history could boost of slaughtering an entire chapter of the dark brotherhood, perhaps a hero leading a group of skilled mages and warriors. However Jod is a lone Argonian against a group of the best killers in Skyrim.

"Festus is right, you are my family, and I care for you all. And I am telling you, when my egg brother find out what we have done we will be the ones sent to the Void and meet Sithis. This is a fight that we cannot hope to win." Veezara whispered softly from the corner as his eyes darted around the cavern, his hand around the pommel of his sword.

"Are you going against my wife lizard". A growl emerged by the forge as Anjaborjn emerged with his Skyforge steel great axe he managed to steal from the companions before his exile from the group. " It's time to fight, unless you're thinking of fleeing like a coward. The last of the Shadow Scales, huh, all you lizards are the same." Before Veezara could respond, Gabriellas body was dropped between them, her eyes wide open in shock. A pool of blood leaking out of her stab wound between two of her ribs. All eyes however were on a silhouette on the ledge above them. Jod stepped out of the shadows and jumped down, and stared down Astrid in rage.

"I have served our family with loyalty and dedication. I have lifted our family's reputation from the grave, people fear us as real threats, and no longer a tale to scare children. And this is how you repay me...no. None of you will leave here alive." Jod hissed in anger as he blocked an Incinerate spell with Spellbreaker, a humming noise filled the cave as it cast a ward to negate the attack. Blocking Naazirs schimitars, he could not dodge Babbete as she stabbed him with a poison laced dagger. The poison was definitely one of her personal recipes, as the poison has he began to feel his body slowing down. For him, an Argonian who are immune to most poisons, to be this affected meant he had to end this quickly. A powerful swing from Anjaborjn's axe slamming into his side threw him across the cavern.

' _Damn, broken ribs for sure, internal bleeding. If it wasn't for my armor I'd be cleaved in two. Damn it even with my armor and sword, all my training … it's not enough'._ Jod thought in desperation as he cast a quick healing spell so he could fight without hacking blood every five seconds. There was one way out of this, calling forth the curse of Hircine, a beast with the strength of twenty men. An impenetrable hide even from Skyforge steel. Claws that could slice trees in half. The last and only time he gave in to the beast, it took the entire strength of the inner circle of the Companions to keep him from leaving the Underforge. After healing the wounds of his shield brothers and sister, Jod swore to never use the power the beast. ' _Fuck it. If I don't break my oath I will die. For Mother and Father, I do this for you'_ Jod told himself as he yanked his armor off, his arms growing longer, and his bones cracked.

The treasonous family looked in horror as the shadow blocked the light from the forge and lanterns. His horns growing as large as an elk, his claws elongated to lethal daggers. A roar shattered their shock, a roar so loud that the citizens of Falkreath stopped and looked into the forest in fear. It would take two days before a handful of hunters and guard found the entrance to the sanctuary. The stone slab that was used as a door reduced to gravel on the floor. As they walked through the tunnels, they bravely drew their weapons to slay the beast. That changed when the captain of the guards tripped over the body of a half eaten woman, an ebony dagger gripped in her hands. In the corner was the mutilated body of a werewolf, its head twenty paces from its body, the spine still connected to the head. Deep claw marks were made on the cavern walls, granite walls with claw mark three inches deep. The body of a small child was found in pieces, blood splattered across the wall, like the killer decided to use her as a paintbrush. The body of the redguard was found with his guts hanging out, next to a body of a dark elf. Bloodied footprints as long as a sword were found leaving the cavern into the forest. No man was brave enough to look for the beast, and instead ran back to Falkreath. Whatever killed these assassins was something out of a nightmare. One which the citizens of Skyrim prayed to never encounter as tales of this beast traveled.

 **End flashback**

Jod was brought back to the present by Ysolda squeezing his hand, his children and siblings looking at him in concern. Not knowing how he even left his living quarters and ended up in the mess hall.

"You ok brother, the stress finally getting to you." Frofnir said in worry, as he knew that look before. It was the look a man gets when he remembers the horrors of war. The memories that would wake him up from his sleep screaming and slapping his chest, neck and face as he relived the day he got hit by a fireball by a damned elf mage.

"Sorry brother, I'm just wondering how today's meeting will go. Having the leaders of all the factions of the fleet in a small room is bound to raise tensions." Jod said wearily, his mind still replaying how he was responsible for the deaths of his parents.

"We believe in you Jod, no matter what. If anyone can find us a new place to call home it's you."Evette said with her signature smirk as she grabbed him by his horns, and shook him a bit, as she arrived carrying of eggs, bread and butter, and venison steak.

"Thank you little sister, this looks just like moms cooking." Frofnir said as he bit into his bread while cutting his steak, sometimes Jod thought he had the beast blood due to his table manners.

"How long will you be gone for Papa". Sissel said as she ate her meal.

"I don't know Sissel, this is the largest fleet in recorded history, with over 40,000 people to take care of, and with the leaders of the groups having different ideas and plans on where to we all want a place to call home, it might take a long time". Jod said somewhat apologetic.

"Will you come back in time to read me a story papa" Sissel pleaded to Jod.

"Yeah Pa, and you promised me you'd show me how to hold one of Uncle Eriks warhammers properly". Samuel said, as he remembers Volendrung in his papa's personal armory. It was taller than him and Sissel combine. ' _One day I will wield that hammer, I want to be able to protect my family from any future threat.'_

"I will try my best kids, I mean how long could the meeting take."

Apparently really long considering just ten minutes in former Stormcloaks and Legionnaires soldiers and captains began to brawl, blood and teeth flying around, Jod reminding himself to thank the Thieves Guild for collecting weapons before the meeting. If it wasn't for that there would be severed limbs next to the plate of fruit and water. The other Jarls were ignoring the fight raging but a few feet away as they attempted to yell over one another. It was pure chaos, and if this was only day two of the voyage, How could they hope to survive for months to avoid the Aldmeri Dominion.

" **ENOUGH"!** Jod yelled as his voice echoed throughout the room. The windows shook and the maps, paper, and dishes flew off the table. All eyes were on Jod as he stood up to his full height of 6'6, the Tallest argonian in Skyrim. His eyes seemed to glow an amberish-gold a he glared at the offending leaders and soldiers, needles to say they stopped their petty fights as they sat down.

"We are on the course for destruction if this keeps up. If I wished to die, I would have stayed and killed every damned invader, but I knew that our only chance of survival was to find a new place to call home. We are the last free people of Skyrim, and we have a duty to all the men and women who died to live on. To carry their legacy on to a new land, and to make them proud as they watch over us in Sovngarde. Do you believe that they would be proud, as you fight your petty rivalry". Jod scolded the men and women in anger as he tried to control his anger.

It was quiet for a moment, before Jarl Brina began the meeting, " Where are we going Jod, The only place left to go is our ancestors homeland, Atmora. And it was uninhabitable, even for the strongest of Nords. If we sail there we will die from the winter storms or starve. All of Tamriel has been conquered or soon to be conquered. Are we to sail for all eternity, will our bones rest at the bottom of the sea".

"Not quite" Jod replied as he reached inside his bag, and an old frail scroll unraveled, the writing faded, barely legible as it looked to be older than even the Elder Scrolls. "I found this scroll in Ysgramor's Tomb. The inner chamber was were Ysgramor's tomb, were the last remaining belongings of Ysgramor were left to honor him. This scroll here is the only one in existence written by Ysgramor. He writes as he gathered his men to avenge the deaths by the hands of the Snow Elves, a ship spreading the news to the surrounding islands, found a lone ship with a broken mast, the lone survivor of the ship was a dying cook. This ship managed to find a land North East of Atmora. It took nearly entire year before he saw land. However they were chased by the largest group of bandits they have seen, nearly a thousand strong just after a few days exploring the land, and managed to outrun them. They never had the chance to investigate this land with a full expedition force, instead they choose to quench their thirst of battle and avenge their fallen men. Don't you see, this is it, our salvation. It will take two months to reach Atmora, from there we follow the directions and claim a portion of the land for ourselves".

"This plan of yours is extremely risky Jod, it was a gamble for everyone to get on a boat and leave Skyrim forever, now you're telling us about a land that hasn't been seen since the creation of Skyrim, the creation of all of our races. All we have is a single scroll with a hasty map from a cook, not a sailor, a captain, or map maker. A cook." Hadvar said in disbelief.

"I know Legate Hadvar, but we have enough food for everyone for at least three months, after that we can stop at any small island, let the mammoths and our livestock graze while we gather fresh food and clean water. I know it's not ideal, but it's all we can hope for right now. I doubt Atmora has thawed after the blizzard which engulfed the land and sea, anywhere else in Tamriel means death. It has to be here, or else death will come for us. We must overcome our fear with the unknown and sail to safety."

General Rikke cleared her throat, "Very well, I'll support you on this Jod, The legion shall fight for you. What says the rest of you?"

"Though we may have fought on opposite sides of the war, I always remember how you helped my sister and the people of Riverwood. We also remember how despite being a Legate, you always freed our brothers from Thalmor bastards. The Stormcloaks shall fight with you, though i can't promise they'll fight for you." Ralof said somewhat embarrassed, his soldiers excited at first that the Dragonborn of Nordic Legend had return, until they found out he was an Argonian.

"I'll take what I can at this point Ralof, just make sure they know not to kill me as revenge of our civil war. I trust you can lead them well. That goes for you as well Hadvar, I've seen the Legionnaires under your command mocking other Stormcloaks, before they were rebel soldiers they were friends and family. Now that the war is over I intend for it to return to normalcy." Jod replied.

"Of course Legate Jod." Hadvar said attentively, Legate. With the death of General Tullius and the chain of command, The only one left suited for General was Legate Rikke. Her no nonsense attitude, plus learning after General Tullius made a formidable ally or foe. This forced Hadvar to become a Legate himself. The responsibility of leading a few thousand troops was daunting to say the least.

The other Jarls, captains of the warships, Vilkas, Isran and Tolfdir soon agreed to Jod's plan. Although uncertainty lingered amongst them, anything was better than to turn back just to be slaughtered by the zealous soldiers of the Aldmeri Dominion. It seems that the Next stop would be one month away from Atmora, according to the old scrolls this island was a perfect place to refill water skins, fruit and some small wild pigs and deer for fresh food. Then again this scroll was several millennia ago, and at the time it was written Atmora was still livable. A cold place yes, but still able to farm the land, and a raise a family. According to the last report it was a lifeless land, though that report came a hundred years ago. Anything could have happened since then.

'There is only one way to find out'. Jod thought to himself as he walked out of the meeting, the sun setting on the horizon. Thinking of what laid ahead frightened him, but off course he could not show it openly. ' _For my family and friends, I must stay strong for them. If we can hold it together for the next year, we should be able to make it work. One day at a time Jod, one day at a time… Ugh I better go ask for help from Vilkas, all I know is how to hold a warhammer without looking like a fool'._

 **End Chapter**

 **Hey guys so here's chapter two and I assure plenty more to come. Thanks for all the favorites and follows guys. And thank you for the two who left a review. Leave a review guys if you want things to stay as is, if you have a suggestions or criticism. Any review is helpful at this point. Also some changes made so it flows better later on. Sissel is four years old at this point, where as Samuel is 8 years old making him the oldest. Also Spellbreaker makes that humming noise like the one Wonder Woman makes when blocking Doomsday's heat vision. Anyway to the people who left reviews.**

 **To Perseus12, I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter, and I think you might enjoy this one as well.**

 **To my mysterious guest, here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Until next time guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Rocky start

 **3rd of Morning star**

So I have been told that I should be writing a journal about the journey to our new home. Something about documenting our historic voyage to a new land. To boldly go where no one has gone before. Well in the last couple millennia. Our fleet has reached Atmora, or what's left of it. We could not even reach the mainland due to frozen glaciers surrounding Atmora as a protective shield. However all is not lost, our fisherman found a bountiful harvest of fish, squid, sharks, and some sea plant which they promise taste like salty lettuce. However they would not hunt the whales that were black and white. Something about them being the hunters of the sea, that it would anger the ocean if they did so. I have already angered many of the Daedric Princes, I don't feel like writing the ocean on the list of people who want to kill me. As of now we're sailing towards that undiscovered land, and hoping that we will receive a better a reception that the explorers so long ago. Anythings better than dealing with those damned Thalmor bastards.

 **15th of Morning star**

We have reached a small island about the size of the city of Solitude, there seems to be no one living here, so far now we decided to dock here and allow us to stretch our legs. The giants have decided to let their mammoths graze so it seems that we will be here for a few days. We found a fresh stream of water, some small wild deer, and fresh fruit. We had to take a full day just gathering water, it is a bit worrisome that we went through an average of eight barrels of water per ship in just a fortnight. Captain, or should I say Admiral Lonely Gale has said while higher than usual, we still do not need to ration our water as of now. Food wise we have plenty of food, but that doesn't mean a damned thing when the winds died, and bringing our fleet to a standstill. If it wasn't for Paarthurnax and Odahviing shouting for fair winds to move the fleet once again, we would have ran out off water. I have to learn that shout, perhaps once we stop once again, I can learn this for future reference?

 **9th of Rain's hand**

The fleet had to travel in the dark of night as we passed an island with people on it. It was just not worth the risk of dealing with people so close to Atmora, If the Thalmor decides to hunt us down it would be a disaster if these islanders were to tell them of our whereabouts. From what we could see there was no safe place to land, as all of the beaches and harbors were inhabited. We had no choice but to leave, our supplies still holding, though I must admit tensions are high. The Elves and the other beast races have gotten into fights with the Nords. However what's troubling is that it wasn't just the former Stormcloak soldiers, but just regular farmers, merchants, carpenters. People who before had no problem working and even hiring elves, Argonians, and Khajiits. That's something I'd have to go and talk to them about, tomorrow though. Right now I agreed to help Vilkas with demonstrations for Samuels training. I am not looking forward for another fight with Vilkas. I tend to come out of those fights with bruises, cracked ribs, and I tend to piss blood. The things I do for my kids.

 **8th of Mid Year**

Things have reached critical conditions, as there has been a murder. Niranye who was a merchant was found with a dagger in her chest. During our retreat to the boats, she opened her inventory to the survivors. Food and clothes for families, weapons to the guards, healing potions to the sick. It was a large sleeping area, pick a spot and sleep for the night. No one's talking, they all swear they didn't see or hear the killer. I don't believe that. How can you sleep with blood splattering on your face, your bed and clothes soaked by the pool of blood next to you? Someone had to have seen it, and if it was a Nord who died, there would have been a room full of witness. Damn it, the killer would have been dead before the guards arrived. The Killer is out there somewhere, and I think he or she is targeting the Altmer Elves. Viarmo, the Headmaster of the Bards College. Runil, a priest of Arkay. And Faralda, the master teacher of anything regarding Destruction magic. They all received a bag with Falmer ears, They're scared and rightfully so. They think it's a mark for their death's like the black hand of the Dark Brotherhood. I had to reassure them that there would be armed guards, including members of the Companions, Legionnaires, and battle mages would make sure the peace is being kept. Though this is the Butcher of Windhelm all over again. People living in fear, and the killer could be right next to you due to being crowded in tight confinements. I can only pray that the killer is found, and soon. They'll find him...right?

 **30th of Sun's Height**

There have been more killings, a Khajiit working in the kitchen early in the morning. A Bosmer lookout was killed on top of the crows nest, and Runil was killed when he was giving the dead their final rites. Someone amongst us is targeting those whose race drove us from our home. However every man and woman on this ship, regardless of their race, we are all citizens of Skyrim. However there is still no eyewitness coming forwards. Either they are afraid or simply don't care of the murders, or the killers is an expert hunter, and no one sees the murders. Even Sissel and Samuel are to frightened to go visit their friends on the other ships. I feel absolutely wrong to do this, but i see no other choice. I must become once again blend with the shadows of the night. I must don the Ancient Shrouded Armor of the Black Brotherhood. I will put an end to this killer. We have plenty of food thanks to our fleet of fishing boats, however once again our water almost ran out. The only reason why we have any water left is because the mages have begun to fill the barrels with ice, and then allow it slowly melt. However if I am not successful soon, Then there's a good chance we will have another civil war on our hands.

 **23rd of Last Seed**

I found that murderous scum this morning. A Nordic man named… I can't even right down this monsters name. His name should be forgotten by history, he killed all those innocent people, because he could. Not for money, or revenge. He was simply bored on a ship and decided to kill for his own sick amusement. I don't think I have ever met a person like this before? I have met many bandits who killed for loot, woman, or gold. I have met those who kill for their gods. Even a crazed cannibal hermit who was so hungry he killed an Imperial child to satisfy his monstrous appetite. But never one who kills because he could. He compared himself to a painter, and his murder victims were his artwork. I cut of his head, and nailed it to my ship. Since than there have been no new murders, and yet tensions are still high. During one of the meetings we discussed if we should adopt the policies of Ulfric Stormcloak, and segregate our ships. Is this what we have become? We are unable to trust in one another, that we must be kept separate for our own safety? That is something I cannot accept, we fought as one, we lived together as one. Is it not the logical decision that we should keep at as such?

 **19th Frost Fall**

Once again there is sense of peacefulness between the two races. One of the boats began to leak and some Argonians swam and rescued them from the rough seas. Those who were injured were healed by Altmer healers. It seems that tensions have lessened and our fleet is unified once more. I promised to the kids I would eat dinner with them, and not stuck in some damned meeting. According to some of the sailors they can tell by the smell that land is nearby. I supposed that can be true, our ships are far more advanced than what the original expedition had. Surely we must be near to our new home? We need to find land and now, Ther-

"Dragonborn, we need you out on the Deck now"! Screamed a sailor as Jod dropped his quill and rushed outside, only to receive sharp stinging rain to his face. The once clear skies was pitch black, so dark it seemed as though Jod spent hours on his diary, except he could see the sun gleaming through like the dying embers of a campfire. Winds and strong swells slammed against the Vith Ah, its hull groaning in protest as it's hull was pounded after savage waves. Jod heard distant Shouts From Odahviing and Paarthurnax, And Jod knew he had to join as he put his amulet of Talos on.

"Lok Vah Koor"! Jod shouted as he added his shout to clear the stormy skies. Yet for the first time ever, his shouts could not pierce the storm infested skies. If anything they grew closer to the fleet. A few ships could be seen overturned as the men screamed for help as the ocean engulfed them like the maw of a beast with a bottomless stomach. Jod grabbed a sailor before he fell overboard and yelled frantically, something that was extremely unusual.

"Where is Jarl Elisif's ship"? Jod shook the man until he pointed to the horizon of the starboard side. Jod knew his family was on her ship as the traders were negotiating on what their payment would be if they opened their inventory to help build a new city. With the killer dead, the kids were excited to play with the other kids on the ship. And now there two ships, just being a mere mile away, seemed to be a continents distance away. For the second time in his life, Jod was powerless to save his family as they began to float of to the distance.

The strong winds which helped push the fleet to their freedom soon divided them, as the fleet began to rip apart into three smaller fleets, all in different directions. With speeds rivaling that of a dragon, they raced at breakneck speed to their destination. One to the West, and two the East. And through the Storm that had to be created by the Gods, for a split second land could be seen due to the flash of the lightning. A land which they have been praying to arrive to, to claim a part of it as their new home. The people of Skyrim had no idea the change they would bring to the land.

As the Vith Ah managed to regain control when the winds finally began to die down, they could not locate the rest of the fleet. Jod prayed to the divines, that his family survived the mighty storm. For know he had to focus on leading the ships to land as a bay appeared on the horizon. However they soon found themselves being escorted by warships with black sails and red dragons. Even though they had superior vessels Jod had no wish to start a fight, especially considering that they had few warships and most of the fishing ships. So the fleet followed the ships to find out who's in charge here.

'There's no possible way that these guys can be as bad as the Aldmeri Dominion...right'? Jod thought to himself as they began to reach the docks. The gagging of those who smelled the shit running throughout the city would soon change their minds.

The storm blew them for hours as they struggled to regain control of the ships, the pitch black skies gave way, and revealed a land covered in ice and snow. It looked like Skyrim in a way, as the pine trees shook the snow off themselves, the fish swimming near the shore, though thankfully there were not a slaughterfish to be found. The fleet, which consisted of most of their warriors, began to set up a base. Jarl Elisif began to issue orders trees were felled to form a perimeter wall. Scouts were sent out to find food, water, and perhaps any sign of civilization. The soldiers of Skyrim would turn this plot of land into a well defended fort in but a few days. Nearly thirty thousand strong, they would be very much needed for the war to come.

Vilkas and Farkas were leading the fleet that blew into the west as they limped out of the storm and found themselves in bay, A mountain loomed eerily off the distance. They camped near the shore and regrouped as they began to set sail into the horizon. Within the hour the mountain could be seen clearly, a Castle which sat a top the mountain. It looked similar to Solitude, and yet more formidable. The fleet entered the harbor as the Red and Gold flags fluttered in the wind, the golden lions eyeing their every move.

End Chapter

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I assure you the next one is being typed as you read this. Had a bit of a crazy three weeks, went to visit Family, almost got shot by a pissed of rancher and got into a fender bender this Fourth of July with my friends… Man I need to find new friends haha. Any way to my reviewers.**

 **To Guest #1 glad you enjoy it, and hopefully you'll like Chapter three.**

 **To Perseus5445 Thanks for the review, I assure you there's plenty of potential in here.**

 **To Guest #2 You are correct, Skyrim is strong and give a good fight, but not strong enough to defeat the Thalmor.**

 **To Guest #3 Damn man it took me a couple minutes to read it all. I have to be honest man, Some Suggestions I have thought of already and will implement into my story, Some I haven't thought of but am now considering. And some that unfortunately won't fit for this story. Thanks though for the quick history lesson of things that don't appear on the tv show. Much appreciated :)**

 **To Mr. Exterminatus You are spot on, It's been awhile since writing, and i find myself to be a bit rusty, and I promise I'll try harder not to forget the question mark.**

 **To Guest #4 I made Jod an Argonian due to the fact most fanfictions in this category are Nords, Imperials, and Redguards with a few being elves. I have yet to say one representing the beast races. Also it will be easier for Westeros and Essos to believe the stories of White Walkers, once they have a city full of magic users, talking beasts, giants and more.**

 **Anyway guys thanks again for reviewing, and I promise the new chapter will come out soon. This is Kody117 signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: First Contact

The Vith Ah towered over the other ships as it sailed into the harbor. Jod and his men were all armed to the teeth, as they prepared themselves for first contact. The many mercenaries, mages, friends, and comrades that Jod had met throughout his life were equipped with a vast range of armor from enchanted mage robes to leather armor, all the way to the heavy yet durable orc and Ebony Armor, with their choice of weapons. Though they came in peace, they were ready for any situation that may arise.

"Gods, this is the ugliest city I have ever seen… and smelled." Vorstag muttered as he gagged once again as he saw a river of shit, piss, and who knows what emptying itself into the harbor. Not even Riften was this atrocious, when Jod and himself would walk through the Ratway to get a drink and Jod would get a new job at the Ragged Flagon. From what he could see the poor and the homeless were worse off, as he saw a pack of dogs eating a corpse in an alley.

' _This city will eat you and spit you out if you have your guard down. I have a bad feeling about this, Ysmir may my blade be sharp.'_

As Vorstag was about to tell Jod about this a garrison of men on horseback who he assumed were the city guards marched towards the dock. Jod walked out to meet them, and Vorstag and the others were his shadows as there band of misfit warriors began to meet the city guard. The silver dragon met the red dragon in a tense stand off, until a red haired man approached them with a golden pin of a hand.

"I am Lord Jon Connington, Hand of the King. In the name of King Aerys the Second, I order you to state your business. Who are you and why do you fly the dragon sigil?"

"We have come seeking refuge from a Great War. We-" Jod barely managed to get out before a chorus of hissing stopped him.

"What in seven hells are you? A talking lion lizard?" A soldier yelled, his hand grasping the crossbow tightly.

"My name is Jod, Thane of Whiterun and I am an Argonian from Skyrim. We have come seeking a new land to call home, though I assure you we come peacefully… and you've probably have never seen an Argonian judging by the look on your face, or elves and orcs?" Jod calmly responded as he noticed their faces of shock. Thankfully the crossbows were no longer pointed in his direction.

"No we have not, nor have we heard of the land you call Skyrim. We will escort you to our king, though we ask that you leave most your men on the ships, as we will not able to accommodate all your men. As well we ask that you leave your weapons on the ship."

Jod looked at his guards and nodded, and removed his ebony sword, though he kept Spell Breaker. As he gave his sword to a legionnaire and gave the command to guard the ship. Jod, Onmund, Mjoll the Lionness, Vorstag, Erandur and Lob took off. They marched up to the castle and saw if one took their eyes off the castle, you could see the fearful and hungry citizens of the city. The squalor of the market place made Helgen look like a lavish city...after Alduin chose the city to herald his return. The higher they got however the nicer the building were, with a strong presence of the local guards with gold cloaks.

As they entered onto the castle grounds and walked through the gardens the rich and powerful were frantically whispering as they passed by. Pointing at Jod and his companions in shock, a dull thud made Jod turn around and saw a young woman on the ground who fainted. A low rumble of thunder that Lob calls a laugh echoed of the courtyards, the other lords and ladys ran away. The laughter of the men and women however didn't bring a smile to Jod, as they were being stalked.

Jod noticed due to his training under the Dark Brotherhood, there were being followed. A child pacing them through the trees, a maid walking through the hallway above them. A gardener who was trimming the same spot for ten seconds now. The way they stared at Jod and his companions unnerved him, feeling like a wounded elk seeking shelter while unknowingly entering the bear den. Twin wooden doors with golden knobs in the shape of a three headed dragon were opened before them, and inside was a majestic throne room.

Pedestals lined the walls with Dragon skulls from the size of a small apple, and grew to the size of Odahviing. A gasp from Vorstag caught his attention and noticed everyone looking up. A skull that even made the legendary Dovahkiin shudder in fright.

' _By the gods, this monster could have easily beaten Alduin in combat. It's tooth is as large as I am, and I have no doubt that it's maw could engulf a man on horseback. Thank the Gods it has already died, but that being said, are there still dragons roaming the skies in this land that are as large as him. If so than we have to be build ballista towers for every town and village.'_ Jod thought to himself, however even the skull of that monstrous beast was not near as shocking as the creature sitting on the throne.

A throne made entirely out of swords, and even the steps were made of swords. A throne that towered over everyone inside it, it would have made any normal man or woman into an imposing figure, a majestic king with the swords of his enemies. However this was not the case as their eyes rose to the top and a pitiful excuse of a man sat above them.

He looked like the decaying draugrs that roam the ancient tombs of Skyrim. White stringy hair covered most of his face and back. Gnarled fingernails stretched like a dagger, open sores and cuts laced his body as Jod noticed the blood stains on the tips of the throne. And when he spoke it sounded as though he was in the presence of Sheogorath in an unpleasant mood.

"Have you brought me some exotic pets my Hand." a raspy and cruel voice cut through the air, sounding like the husband of the Night Mother.

"No your grace, I have brought the leader of the fleet that arrived at king's landing. This is Ser Jod, Thane of Whiterun." Lord Conington said as he turned to Jod. "I present to you King Aerys, Second of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm".

"It is an honor to meet you King Aerys I am"-

"Do you lack manners as well as looks lizard, it is customary to bow before your king!"

Before Jod could reply the door opened with a thunderous boom and in marched a man wielding a steel sword while wearing armor with a snarling wolf helm.

"Rhaegar, come out to face me coward! What have you done with my sister!?"

"Guards arrest this traitor seize him. Throw him in the Black cells to rot." The King spat out in fury, his madness shown to every man and woman in the throne room.

"Wife, meet me in the our room now!"

"My king it is still the middle of the day, shouldn't we check on the children-"

"Your king has given you command, Ser Jaime, Ser Gerold escort my wife to our bedroom!" The king commanded as he descended from the Throne, cursing as he cut his hand on another blade. As he hobbled out with the remaining guards with white cloaks, the room emptied out with gossiping Lords and Ladies whispering to one another.

"Lord Jon, can you take us to a place overlooking the harbor before you show us to our room?"

"Yes I can do that.", Jon replied confused as he escorted them out of the throne room and into a hallway with a large open windows overlooking the entire city including the fleet of the men and women who were left behind to guard the ships. Jod concentrated as he cast Magelight over the the castle and soon another could be seen over the harbor like a shooting star.

Jod turned around to face a pale faced Jon Connington his eyes transfixed upon the glowing orb dissipating into the afternoon sky.

"You are a warlock, what spell have you cast upon us without our knowing monster?" Jon whispered in fear, his hands disobeying his will to remove his sword from his sheath.

"That was a simple illusion spell, useful to cast some light or to use as a signal. Again looking at your face it seems that there is no magic users in Westeros?" Jod replied wearily already wondering how this land could escape the gifts of magic.

"Magic died when the last of the dragons went extinct. Though there are some in Essos and of the North who claim to posses the ability of magic, though I have yet to see any proof of that. Until now. Are you the only magic user in Skyrim"?

"Actually we're all born with the potential to use magic, though there are some who vehemently oppose the usage of magic and prefer using steel to kill their foes. That being said everyone can easily learn at least the basic spells."

"Mm well perhaps it would be best to keep it a secret, I know that if the Septons hear of this they'd be screaming for your deaths. Calling you heretics to their faith."

"Who are the Septons?" Jod asked nervously already dreading the answer.

"The Septons are the priests of the Faith of the seven, one god with seven faces. They barely tolerate other religions and can be quite fanatical. Just try to keep your magic and faith a secret. At least while you're staying in the South. Come let me show you the rest of this castle and fill you in on what is happening with the current affairs of the land." Jon replied as he showed him to there rooms.

As Jod and his companions followed Jon caught a glint of red caught by the falling sun, a woman staring at him wearing a scarlet cloak and a gold necklace with a ruby on it. A sense of powerful magic emitting from her told Jod that perhaps magic wasn't truly dead after all.

As they passed through the halls of the castle a woman's cries and screams were echoing. The youngest and oldest guard just standing at the doors as their queen was being ravaged by a monster. Before the Hand of the King could make a detour to the other hall, Jod seemed to be at the entrance of the king's chamber.

"What are you doing, you're queen is screaming for help, and you stand here like a damned statue. What type of guards are you?" Jod growled out in anger.

"We swore an oath to guard the king, not to judge. I wouldn't expect a foreigner like you to understand. A dumb witted beast." Ser Gerold responded as he drew his sword out of sheath. The young knight with blond hair looked down in shame, a tear trailing down his face as a scream of pain ringed out that not even the thick oak doors could block out.

"Despite your castle forged armor, your rank and titles. You're no better than Bandits. Looking the other way while others are in pain and dying. To protect a monster and not the innocent." Jod shook with rage as frost and ice swirled around him. That was until a hand grabbed from behind and the familiar voice of Vorstag whispered in his ear.

"We can't win this fight. We need to leave, please Jod we are outnumbered and we'll die. Let's go to our room." Vorstag said as he noticed that there was a garrison of at least ten thousand men in this castle alone. Now was not the time to start another war, not with a lack of the presence of the Legion. His hands were getting numb, thankfully his Nords blood was working as his hands were not black with frostbite. The blizzard ended, though his rage was not quelled. Jod spat at the armored boots of the two knights as he stormed out pass the The Hand of the King. Vorstag gave a sigh of relief, though that relief was gone as whimpers of pain were still heard as they began to walk away.

###

The Legionnaires sent to scout the lay of the land laid the foundation of a fort as they discovered a suitable plot of land. It was an hour ride away and could easily see the makeshift port city that the settlers claimed as their new home. Foraging parties were sent out to find any small game and berries to take back. Those who were skilled in archery were sent to hunt deer and any other large game in the forest, while the others fished and grew the vegetables. The trees were cut down and hopefully by the time they returned from their scouting mission the town would be almost complete. Though it would have to be much larger in order to sustain the sheer amount of people once they managed to regroup. If they survived that is.

Nearly a week's ride away from Base camp. Hadvar rode with twenty other legionaries, the cold breeze not bothering his strong sturdy war horse from Skyrim. Nearly two thousand horses were able to survive the harsh seas, thankfully the land seemed much like the forests of Falkreath and the plains of Whiterun. The now surged forwards through the rough terrain and forests that other horses would never have been able to travel. These horses were bred for strength and endurance, not speed like the horses that were ridden in the Alik'r Desert.

' _This land is so peaceful, not once have we been attacked by dragons, bears, saber tooth cats, bandits, not even slaughterfish as we crossed the rivers. We have only encountered wolves and even then we only heard the howls off into the distance.'_ Hadvar thought as he noticed the lack of danger in the woods.

Nestled on top of a ridge overlooking a valley a river. So far there was nothing to be found, as they traveled through the light forest and tundra region. That was until another three hours of riding off into the distance a great wall surrounding a city with a large port, larger than that of Solitude. As they rode closer Hadvar pull out his telescope and could see a large banner flying in the hair of a man with a three pronged spear, with the tail of a fish. With the sun falling beneath the horizon it was time to set up camp.

Wooden spikes surrounded their camp with a bosmer archer in the tree, scanning and listening for any unwanted guests attempting to sneak upon them. A fire was built with stones covering the flames so unwanted guests would not be drawn in like moths to a flame. The howls of the wolves echoed, bouncing off the mountains. It seemed much like Skyrim, save for one difference, the night sky was rather plain. Gone where the Constellations of the Warrior, the Mage, or the Thief. The Aurora which would light the skies in a dazzling array of colors were absent.

To make things even worse there was only one moon in the sky, Secunda. Masser was nowhere to be seen since their arrival. It was as though it simply vanished.' _Damn it Jod, I'm grateful you have managed to get us to safety, but where exactly is that. I don't recognize any part of the sky, there is a lack of mudcrabs, sabertooth cats, and no crazed mages or bandits. It's like we have been sent to a realm of a Daedric Prince, a peaceful paradise to get our guard down, only for us to be the toys for those prince's.'_ Hadvar thought to himself as his eyes grew heavy, the crackling of the fire became no more as he fell asleep.

Whether it was the sound of a man's gurgling scream of pain or the flash of a fireball lighting the dark forest that woke Hadvar from his slumber he did not know. All the same he awoke with his sword in his hand as his eyes adjusted themselves. Once they did he wish it was not so. Nearly fifty soldiers were marching up to their camp.

"Dreggs to me, help me with this boulder"! Jod screamed as he rammed into a boulder as tall and as wide as a man. It had to weigh as much as a horse as his muscles burned as it budged slowly. That was until Dreggs, that damned Orc who was as strong as a bear, and also ate like one, began to push the boulder with ease. Arrows and destruction spells flying between them as the archers and mages opened fire. The boulder was pushed off the hill as it began to pick up speed, tumbling straight into the column of men sprinting at them with swords and axes.

The boulder broke through their ranks as it killed or maimed any it touched. Those who have been able to run, did so as they sprinted through the forest in mad panic, other carried those who were injured.

As the Legionaries healed themselves with their minor wounds, the sun began to rise over the mountain and soon the results of the battlefield could be seen. Of the fifty that attack, only half of those numbers managed to flee. The bodies of the fallen had the same symbol of the city they could see from yesterday, a man with a fish body holding a three pronged spear. If the survivors came back with a larger garrison, they would not survive the battle. Thank the Divines that the horses were tied down, and none of them were injured as they were tied behind a cluster of trees. The march back to the fort would be of the essence, if they were to warn Legate Rikke of what was to come.

' _Though I would rather stand my ground here and fight than to deal with Legate Rikke once she finds out how this scouting mission may have start a damned war.'_

##############

The large castle ominously loomed over the fleet as they entered the harbor. Instead of preparing for the docking and dealing with the inhabitants of the city, Vilkas and Farkas had to deal with traders and their complaints of the lack of soldiers for their goods. Having to endure the complaints of Nazeem, Lucan, and Tonilia as they argued about their items moving to one another's pile. Of its not my skooma I swear. Farkas looks to Vilkas in desperation as they were at their wits end.

"Enough!" Vilkas roars in frustration and anger, the arguing traders falling silent like a dog in the face of an alpha wolf. "Now In case you have not noticed we are minutes away from landing and making contact with the people of this land. I intend for us to come to an agreement. If all goes well I'll make an accord with the Jarl of this city, and we can sell most of the supplies so it can be easily managed. Now be gone, we must be prepare for our landing." Vilkas replied as his eyes stared down at the three traders as they hurriedly ran out of the room as Farkas booming laugh echoed throughout the room.

"Did you see the way they fled in terror brother, it was beautiful." Farkas wheezed out, his body still shaking from his laughter. Vilkas grinned, though it fell apart as he sighed looking over the manifest list. The majority of the ship were the merchant ships, the list was actually a book. A book so heavy and large that Farkas found himself barely able to read the damned book, leaving Vilkas with the majority of the reading. The ships carried everything, from dozens of sacks of fresh vegetables and fruit and their seeds. To the heavy ores of all kinds in order to arm every man and woman for any wars to come. Iron and steel were found, including the rarer of kinds such as ebony, corundum, dwarven, and malachite. There was the livestock of chicken, cows, pigs, and goats.

The eight woolly mammoths and the last twenty giants were in a ship that was almost as large as the Vith Ah. It has been months since the last stop for the giants and mammoths to stretch their legs. Ingredients for alchemy and soul gems of all sizes. Diamonds, rubies, emeralds and other gems to sell into jewellry. The amount of wealth on the merchant ships would make for a great prize for pirates, thankfully there seemed to be no pirates around. At least none which would dare to tangle with the warships making the outer perimeter of the fleet.

The alarm towers rang out across the port and soldiers marched up to the docks. Shields and spears forming a wall blocking the gate towards the city. Vilkas and Farkas along with a small group of legionnaires and stormcloaks as their guard marched to the gate. The tense silence replaced the the sound of the busy port, until a man with a golden lion on his breastplate stepped forward.

"I am Ser Kevan Lannister, brother to Lord Tywin Lannister. Who are you, I do not recognize you flag. Are you a new mercenary group from Essos?" The knight asked, still in his prime.

" I am Vilkas, and this is my brother Farkas. We are from Tamriel, a land from the South West. We were separated from the rest of our party when that awful storm split us apart."

" We saw that storm pass by, we lost a few ships that were out at the open waters. It truly was a monster of a storm... how many men do you have with you?" Ser Kevan asked.

"Enough to defend ourselves. Though the majority of our citizens and soldiers were blown to the East. Our ships are primarily cargo ships carrying supplies and livestock. If we can use your fields to let our livestock graze, we can pay you with Septims." Vilkas responded as he threw to Kevan Lannister a small purse of around twenty septims. Kevan Lannister inspected the coins, noticing the quality of the gold was the same as the golden dragon. He grunted in agreement.

"We use Golden Dragons here in Westeros, though I am certain the Iron Bank of Braavos will be willing to exchange currency with you, if the king will allow you to settle on empty land." Ser Kevan answered letting it known their stop here would not be permanent. A tugging at his greaves however stopped his attention as he looked down to see his nephew. Already the age of nine he was the size of a boy half his age.

"Tyrion, by the seven what are you doing out of Casterly Rock. Does your father know you're here?" Kevan asked incredulously. Tyrion shook his head side to side as he looked down at his feet. Kevan sighed as he looked back at the new comers as one of the ships came as close to the beach without getting stuck. It was easily the largest ship with a deep hull, and a wide drawbridge in the front as the chain began lowering it to the sandy beach. The loud thuds of footprints echoed towards the dock, and something that should not have existed lumbered into the light.

"Uncle look, it's a giant!" Tyrion yelled in awe as he started to run towards the giant. Ser Kevan shock wore off as he sprinted after him, scooping up the small child before he end up on the wrong side of that club. The giant merely looked down at them in a curious way, then looked back at the ship. A hairy elephant racing down to the beach as he ran to the nearest tree, as seven more of these beasts began to devour trees while more giants looking after them.

' _What is happening here, There are a small herd of hairy elephants from Essos eating all the trees, and men as tall as an inn. These creatures were merely stories I would tell Tyrion or Gerrion. I never would thought that they actually exist.'_ Kevan thought in awe as they began devouring trees in what felt like mere seconds.

The last of the giants disembarked from the ship, and while the other giants wore simple of fur, fur clothes and clubs made of wood and stone. ,this giant was wearing a full set of steel plate armor. A large steel shield taller than a man on horse back, and a mace still stained with blood. Tyrion and Kevan were once again frozen in place, looking at the largest warrior in Westeros, making the 'Mountain' look like a dwarf in comparison.

"Yes I to looked just like you when I first saw Grok for the first time in his new set of armor. Grok, How are you doing today?" Farkas asked as the giant peered down from his helmet. A deep grumble of some sort of language echoed from his helm. It was the sound of rocks tumbling down the cliffs as they fall into the sea. Grok proceed to lumber over to a hill, overlooking the Mammoths as they grazed.

"I must say Ser Vilkas, that this purse of gold is insufficient if you expect us to allows creatures of that size to graze upon our lands. I suppose it would be best if I escort you to my Brother." Ser Kevan said as he already saw five trees stripped of it's leaves and bark. H made a motion with his hand as the gate began to rise and the walk to Casterly Rock started. As the impenetrable castle drew closer they had to tilt their heads upwards as the nickname The Rock lived up to its expectations.

The sun began to sink below the horizon as they managed to hike up the mountain. Tyrion was lagging behind until Farkas carried him up his soldiers, the little child yelling in glee as he suddenly became taller than even his father, as Farkas and Vilkas stood a head taller than his Father. The second set of gates up the road, a monstrous lion head roaring in defiance and intimidation at them. They wondered, would Lord Tywin be the same?

#####

 **Hey guys sorry for the long wait. Back to college again and my Historiography class is killing me. 3-5 page essays due every week. ugh , at least it will help get my writing on point again. Anyway enough of but me, time to answer some reviews.**

 **To Perseus 12: Thanks for the review, I promise the meeting between the Starks and Skyrim will meet.**

 **To a mysterious Guest: Here you go man, sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **To FairyLightning: Hey thanks for the review, never heard of the Hist Tree until you mentioned it. Also I'll try to be a bit more descriptive in general.**

 **Well that looks like I'm off to type up another chapter. Thanks you everyone for reviewing, following, and favoriting.**


End file.
